


Фальшивые слабости

by Elsfia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Power Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Она улыбается, гнёт тонкую линию губ, и он, к собственной досаде, не может определить, блеф это или же двойной блеф; он знает лишь то, что не может доверять Джейми, а потому всегда ждёт от неё подвоха.





	Фальшивые слабости

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4799001)

      — Боюсь, твой посредник из Баттерси попался полиции, — заявляет он буднично и обыкновенно, как будто речь идёт о погоде: о том, что, увы, после обеда ожидается очередной ливень. Джейми беспечно хмыкает, небрежно пожимает плечами и, бросив на него беглый взгляд через зеркало, не отвлекаясь, поправляет густые светлые волосы. Шерлок не хмурится. Старается делать вид, что новость ничего и не значила. Привычным жестом складывает ладони под подбородком и нарочито расслабленно отклоняется к спинке кресла.  
  
      Шерлок внимательно следит за тем, как она прихорашивается, и не может понять, что это: умение держать лицо, даже при проигрыше, или же в рукаве этой чертовки припрятан козырь, о котором он и не подозревает.  
  
      Она улыбается, гнёт тонкую линию губ, и он, к собственной досаде, не может определить, блеф это или же двойной блеф; он знает лишь то, что не может доверять Джейми, а потому всегда ждёт от неё подвоха. Она воркует что-то дразнящее и дерзкое, бросает очередной вызов — то растягивая слова в манере, свойственной её брату, выдающей ирландские интонации, то имитируя — несомненно, блистательно имитируя — американский акцент.  
  
      — Надо же, — фыркает она, и по произношению на миг чудится, словно она всю жизнь говорила по-французски.  
  
      Джейми превосходная актриса, и в её происхождении Шерлок уверен лишь потому, что не сомневается в её родстве с Джимом. И потому, что благодаря своему родству с Майкрофтом располагает некоторыми преимуществами информационного характера.  
  
      — Как тебе удалось? — уточняет она после паузы, словно речь заходит об утренней почте, но Шерлоку кажется — он полагает, — что расслышал едва-едва тлеющую в её словах искорку интереса. А. Ему нравится эта игра в равнодушие. Ему нравятся все игры, в которые он с ней играет.  
  
      Это, должно быть, неправильно. Этой мысли несвоевременно отвечает память — Шерлок на секунду прикрывает глаза, лишь затем, чтобы избавиться от непрошенного соблазнительного образа. Пальцы чуть подрагивают на подлокотниках от желания заново растрепать эти волосы, что теперь уложены в строго-небрежную причёску, но внешне он невозмутим и спокоен. В их отношениях Шерлок больше всего ценит своё умение надевать маску.  
  
      — Будь осмотрительнее в следующий раз, когда ответишь на звонок посреди ночи, — и снова бесстрастный, выверенный тон; Шерлок никогда не говорит прямо о том, что делит с ней постель, и Джейми ему подыгрывает. Немой уговор: ни слова о сексе. Лишь только сам секс.  
  
      По лицу отражения Джейми пробегает рябь сомнения и тревоги, она огорчённо морщит носик, и то, что реакция так заметна, даёт понять: всё понарошку. Кое-что о её тактике он уже знает. Знает, пожалуй, её главный секрет. Не знает пока только, как до конца его разгадать.  
  
      Нужно всегда иметь фальшивые слабости. Чтобы дать противнику мишень, выдержать удар по которой будет не больно.  
  
      Прилив досады подсказывает, что прокол её подчинённого был отнюдь не  _её_  проколом. Шерлок пристально смотрит в её глаза, и озабоченное выражение Джейми в зеркале тает; уголки губ растягивают рот в ухмылке, и это почти насмешка. Шерлок почти задет, почти — потому, что всё же уверен, что знает кое-что и о её настоящих слабостях.  
  
      О том, что она уязвимо вздрагивает от касаний к шее, о том, что она безвольно выдыхает его имя и затем слишком быстро проваливается в сон у него под боком. Знает о том, что у неё всё же есть  _сантименты_.  
  
      Фальшивые слабости — лишь половина секрета. Шерлок уверен, что превзошёл её в этой игре: не следует забывать о фальшивых преимуществах. Он не меняется в лице, когда Джейми легко разворачивается на каблуках и присаживается на его колени, и едва ли реагирует на то, что её пальчики теребят ворот рубашки.  
  
      Он  _умеет_  держаться холодно. Разве что только это не совсем так в действительности.  
  
      — Шерлок… — тянет она с усмешкой, что может означать что угодно, и предлагает шёпотом, снова тем же прононсом: — Реванш?  
  
      Он может только лишь согласиться. Всё же ему нравится играть в эти игры.  
  
      Всё же он не успевает увидеть, как Джейми хищно склабится, на долю секунды прервав поцелуй.


End file.
